Stay
by osnapitzhails
Summary: Grant Ward has never been good with feelings but can a hactivist brunette with a tendancy to break rules change him? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go guys, I've noticed that there aren't many Skyeward fanfic's out on the interweb (not for me anyway, I've read them all) so I decided to write some. This will be a multi-chapter fic and I'm also taking suggestions for one-shots so if you review, I'll write :)**

**(I'd just like to say that I live in New Zealand and the latest episode here is episode 9 so please excuse any mistakes, I try and stay up to date but I won't actually watch the episodes until they're on TV in New Zealand)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel character's mentioned in this story. If I did Grant would not be Hydra -_-**

"Jemma, I'm such an idiot." Skye half-yells as she walks into the lab frustrated.

"Wh-what? Skye what are you talking about?" A confused, and very busy, Jemma replies.

"For the last few weeks I swear Grant has been flirting with me, he's been tucking my hair behind my ear and smiling and we got into a tickle fight during training the other morning then he kissed my temple and I though it all meant something but obviously not." Skye rambled.

"Skye, I know for a fact that he has feelings for yo-"Jemma started before she was cut off by an emotional Skye.

"No Jemma, no he doesn't, I thought that too." Skye said annoyed as she stormed out of the lab. Jemma sighed before turning back around to finish her work

What Skye didn't know was that Grant had been watching her and Simmons conversation from the control room (**That room with the table and the video camera's idk what it's called)**. He broke out into a huge grin when Skye left the lab. Grant ran down the hallway straight to Skye's bunk and banged on the door.

"Skye, open up" He called as he kept banging. Skye opened the door and huffed.

"What do you wa-" Skye was cut off by Grant pulling her into a passionate kiss, their tongues battled with each other before the couple pulled away gasping for breath.

"I love you Skye" Grant whispered in her ear as he rested his hands on her hips and kissed her temple.

"I love you too" Skye whispered as she pulled Grant over to the bed and lay them both down. Resting her head on his chest, she fell asleep listening to his heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said at the start of the last chapter, some of the events or scenes that occur in the show won't be in order in this fic or may be slightly changed.**

Skye awoke to a knocking on her door. She groaned as she reached her arm out and, instead of the warmth she was searching for, her hand found cold sheets. The knocking started again.

"What?" Skye sleepily yelled.

"Time for training Skye." Grant replied, slightly softer than he usually did. Skye smiled at the sound of his voice and pulled her duvet off of her body before groaning at the loss of heat.

"Give me 10 minutes" Skye replied before pulling on mini shorts and one of Grant's old S.H.I.E.L.D. academy shirts which fell to the bottom of her shorts. She tied the laces on her sneakers before walking down to the training room to find Grant already boxing, which, to the S.H.I.E.L.D. team members, wasn't anything new.

Skye walked down the staircase and over to the boxing bag, she held the other side for a few minutes while Grant finished his set.

Skye's P.O.V.

"I'm surprised that you made it down here before 6am little rookie" Grant said as he snaked his arms around my waist. I giggled before wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. His tongue requested entrance to my mouth which, of course, I granted immediately. Our tongues battled together for a few minutes before we both recoiled at the sound of two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You two must be working quite hard, you're both very flushed" Jemma said slightly sarcastically and Fitz smirked as they walked into the lab, retrieved an awfully large crate, and went back upstairs giggling.

The couple, secretly dubbed 'Skyeward' by the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency, Director Fury included, trained for another hour before hitting the showers, separately, and headed into the lounge area. Before they could reach the lounge Skye pulled Ward into his bunk.

"Grant, what we are. Me and you. What is this?" Skye questioned. Grant moved his hand up to brush Skye's hair out of her eyes.

"Skye, will you be my girlfriend?" Grant asked as he got down on one knee. Skye's eyes gleamed before she knelt down and gave Grant a soft peck.

"Of course. Um, are we gonna tell the others yet?" Skye asked shyly.

"I think we should, with this kind of job you never know what's going to happen so I say let's go for it." Grant replied with a smile. It was a new side of Grant that Skye had been seeing the past 2 days. He smiles a lot and is very happy but whenever anyone else is around he turns back into Mr. Robot. Skye interlocked her fingers with Ward's and pulled him into the lounge area where they met the other four agent's. The four agents faces turned into a mix of surprised and happy when they noticed their interlocked fingers.

"Um, guys, Grant and I have something we want to tell you." Skye said nervously, Grant lightly squeezed her hand in encouragement, and Skye continued.

"We're, um, we're dating." Skye smiled. Jemma ran over to Skye and gave her a huge hug before turning to Grant and giving him a hug as well. This took Grant by surprise as he had never been one to accept hugs, he returned the hug and turned to Skye. He moved his lips to her ear and whispered

"I love you Skye" loud enough so only Skye could hear. Skye moved her hand up to the back of Grant's neck and pulled his head down so his lips connected with hers, their tongues moved in sync for a few moments before they were broken from their trance by their fellow agent's clearing their throats. Skye stammered.

"S-sorry" She blushed, hiding her face in Grant's chest. Grant wrapped his hands around Skye's waist like he did earlier today in the training room and carried her back to his bunk…

**Thank's for reading guys, I probably won't update everyday mostly because I have school and internal assessments and things but I'll try and update once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 6 months since Skye and Ward announced their relationship to the rest of the team and they were met with welcome arms but their biggest challenge lies ahead. It is S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol to inform Director Fury of all relationships between S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the consequences of not informing him are much worse than if you do. Some relationships he approves of, most he doesn't. About 2 hours after the team had finished their latest mission Skye was called into Coulson's office.

"Skye, I'm not sure if you're aware of S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol but you and Ward are required to tell Director Fury about your relationship" Coulson said as Skye sat down.

"But sir-"Skye protested.

"No buts Skye, if you don't, when he figures out, which he will, he always does, you and Ward will be not only made to end your relationship but you will both be removed from the team and split into different divisions. You will most likely go and work at The Hub in the tech department and Ward, well, who knows, he may be sent into field work all over the world, one thing is for sure though Skye, if you don't tell him first you'll never see Ward again, he will make sure of that." Coulson said sternly but sadly.

He really did care for Skye, he was her pseudo father and he wanted nothing more than to see her happy in love. Skye stared at the ground. A silent tear rolled down her cheek onto the soft carpeted floor of Coulson's office. Coulson sighed and Skye looked up.

"AC, this is the first relationship I've been in that hasn't been abusive, yes I get injuries from training when I step into a punch or whatever but Ward is the only guy who hasn't abused me or raped me and I'm not sure if I'm ready to risk letting that go." Skye whispered and her voice broke as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Coulson stood up and did something very un-Coulson like. He wrapped his arms around Skye and let her break down. _

Skye had been crying in Coulson's arms for about 15 minutes by the time her sobs had turned into small whimpers. May walked into Coulson's office, Coulson, with his back to the door, didn't become aware of May's presence until she spoke.

"We have a new mission, briefing in 30 minutes" May said. Coulson turned around and Skye looked up, her cheeks glistened.

"Okay, I'll tell the others" Coulson replied before May left. _

May was walking down to the lab to tell FitzSimmons when she passed Ward.

"Ward, mission briefing in 30 minutes but before you go to the control room you need to talk to your girl, she's in Coulson's office and she needs you." May said, a hint of concern in her voice, almost as if she was begging Ward to help Skye. Ward immediately became concerned as he ran to Coulson's office. As soon as he stepped into the room Skye ran into his arms.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Ward asked, his voice breaking. His heart shattered as sobs wracked her body rising in pitch the more upset she got.

"Baby, please, tell me what's wrong." Ward begged. Skye looked up at him and his heart broke all over again, seeing the pain in her eyes he looked up at Coulson.

"Is it alright if we miss the mission briefing? I'll catch up later on the info." Ward asked Coulson, almost pleading with the man to let them go.

Coulson said nothing. He picked up a pen and began writing on a piece of paper. A few moments later he held up the paper so Ward could read but Skye couldn't hear.

_Do whatever you can to fix her, you have all the time you need._

Ward nodded and picked up Skye, she locked her arms around his neck, nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to her bunk. Ward held Skye in his arms until he felt her body relax and her breathing steady. He unwrapped Skye's arms from his body and walked down to the control room. _

Ward walked into the control room and started to gather what he had missed from the last 15 minutes. About 20 minutes after Ward had joined the briefing Skye walked into the room and everyone fell silent.

"I think it's time we had a talk." Skye said, addressing the team. They all nodded and 'Okayed' before quickly ending the mission briefing and walking into the living room area of The Bus. Skye sat down between Ward and Jemma and looked at the floor. After a few silent moments she began talking.

"When I was seven I was fostered out to a lady, Maria, who was in her early 30's and had never been able to have children. I was ecstatic that I was finally getting the closest thing to a real family. Everything was relatively fine for the first 2 weeks, she had a boyfriend, David, and they got high together before hooking up all through the night. My grades dropped and I started misbehaving because I was going all night without being able to sleep. One night Maria went clubbing with her friends and left David to babysit me because she promised him heroin if he did." Skye said. Her voice cracked on the last word. Still staring at the floor Skye took in a shaky breath before continuing.

"He um, h-he took me into my bedroom and locked the door then made me take off all my clothes a-and he um, he started to feel me in places, at first I didn't know what was going on but then h-he took off his clothes and he tied my hands to the bed post with his belt and raped me. It wasn't just once either…" Skye grabbed onto Jemma's hand before she continued slowly.

"He said "I won't stop until you come for me" he said it over and over, at the time I didn't know what that meant but he raped me over and over, he orgasmed every single time, it was about 7pm when he arrived and the nun that was doing the safety checks turned up at 7am the next morning. I was raped for almost 12 hours and I can still feel it, every night when I close my eyes I feel it going in and I can feel my skin ripping. Needless to say, I got taken out of foster care and was put back in the orphanage. When I was a teenager I got mixed up in the wrong crowd, I basically spent 7 straight months drunk and high, I would meet these guys at clubs and they'd tie me up, I'd tell them no but they all though it was funny. Twice in 3 weeks I was gang raped by guys that thought I was playing along. These guys turned out to be David's friends. He had been following me since I was removed from Maria's care. He said he targeted me because I "was a good fuck" and "didn't say no"" Skye buried her face in her hands, she was getting visibly angry.

"I FUCKING SAID NO, I TOLD HIM IT HURT, I SCREAMED AND CRIED AND HE FUCKED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN. HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING AND HE KEPT GOING. I AM PHYSICALLY UNABLE TO ORGASM BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING TRAUMA HE HAS CAUSED. HE RIPPED ME OPEN AND MADE ME BLEED AND HE FUCKING THOUGHT I WAS 'A GOOD FUCK'" Skye yelled hysterically into her hands.

Grant wrapped his arms around Skye and she tensed up.

"No, no let me go. Don't touch me" Skye screamed. Ward let go immediately.

"Skye, Skye it's just me. It's just Grant. Baby, look at me" Ward pleaded with Skye. Skye slowly looked up at Ward and her next words broke his heart for the third time in an hour.

"I'm sorry" Skye whispered. By now the rest of the team had left the living room, they were in the control room watching from the screen. Skye fell into Ward's arms, the two of them stood in the living area in silence, Skye's sniffled died down. The next words Skye spoke, her first since her outburst, shocked Ward.

"We have to tell Director Fury about us Grant." Skye whispered.

"What? Why? He's gonna make us break up Skye" Grant responded.

"If we tell him and he breaks us up at least we'll still be able to continue working together. If we don't tell him, when he finds out, we won't ever see each other again Grant. I need you in my life, I can't lose you because I love you." Skye stressed. Grant pressed his slightly chapped lips to her warm soft ones.

"I promise baby, you will never lose me."


	4. Update

Forgot to add this on my last chapter but 1500 words exactly! I won't say when I'll update next because it could be tomorrow or it could be in a week but thanks for the reviews and PM's. I'm glad you're all liking the story. I know Skye's reaction isn't what most rape victim's reactions would be but some parts are pulled from my experiences with my own rape and some I made up because it's a touchy subject for me and I couldn't recreate my own rape. Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I update :)

-H


End file.
